gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Emigration
"Emigration" is the thirty-third episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the eighth episode from the fourth season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 26, 2008. Synopsis Roelien announces her pregnancy, but Evert feels he's too old and would sort of betray the late Willemyn and their kids. However they insist Roelien must stay. Claire hoped in vain to take Roelien's place but lacked maternal instinct, and hits the bottle instead. Cheryl was taken hostage by Martin's super-fan Joke, who invites him to kill her off with a baseball bat, but he turns it on Joke. After therapy with Dr. Rossi they decide to renew their vows. Anouck has an offer to go and produce some artwork for a sheik in Dubai - nobody will miss her, least of all Vlinder, who can stay with dad Tom, who has a new girlfriend, a stewardess. The send-off party has a twist. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Gijs Scholten van Aschat as Ernst Scheepmaker-van Altena *Reinout Scholten van Aschat as Roderick Lodewijckx *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Marjolein Ley as Kim *Joke Tjalsma as Joke Guest stars *Catalijn Willemsen as Probation officer Plot Where is Cheryl? Martin is very worried as Cheryl is missing. We see Cheryl tied to a chair at Joke's, with Joke sitting across her. She is forced to phone Martin, and say what Joke wants her to say through some papers; Martin must not look after her. Martin helplessly freaks out and knows something's not right. Joke then starts interrogating Cheryl with questions about her marriage and daily life. For example, she is asked how Martin has his coffee and what kind of underwear she wears. As Cheryl is not that fast answering her questions, being totally hysterical, Joke hits her in the face. Later, Cheryl is tied to Joke's bed and left behind. When Martin comes downstairs the next morning, she thinks Cheryl is in the kitchen, but it turns out to be look-a-like, superfan Joke. Joke makes him drink coffee with him, and pretends she is his new wife- Cheryl's replacement. Martin, confused though understanding what's going on, plays the game with her. As they start talking about his "old wife", Cheryl, Joke takes Martin to her apartment. There, they stand besides the bed Cheryl is tied onto. Martin remains stoical and suggests Joke to get a club, to beat Cheryl with it. Martin takes a swing and hits Joke on the head instead, who immediately falls down. Cheryl is finally freed, crying in her husband's arms in panic. Martin takes her home, and takes care of her in the bathtub. She later talks about it with her friends and explains about the urge to survive she felt during the whole ordeal. She becomes emotional as she is still very afraid Joke might come after Remy. Actually, Cheryl is traumatically affected by the whole experience and she and Martin join some kind of aversion-therapy at dr. Rossi's. There, Cheryl explains her frequent nightmares about Joke coming after her, tearing up a picture of Remy and then tortuting her. Cheryl slowly becomes very scared and has a complete panic-attack, and Martin takes her out of the session, taunting Rossi for his bullshit methods. At Anouk's artistic event at the park, Martin has an interesting proposal; remarry each other, starting a new era, out of respect. Though it will come with a huge party, that would be remembered for years and years. Cheryl is very ecstatic about the idea and says yes. Anouk is volunteering at the park committee; happily decorating the trees for another one of her art expositions. The next day, Anouk has big news for Claire and Roelien. She has been invited by some sheik from Dubai to make a series of arts from him; which means she has to emigrate to Dubai. Anouk herself is very emotional when she tells Vlinder about it. She leaves her the choice, if Vlinder does not want her mother to go, Anouk will not leave. However, Vlinder tells her this will be a great boost for her career, thus wants her to take the sheik's offer. Anouk cries out in her arms. Meanwhile, Anouk starts to pack her bags, preparing herself for taking off. Though Claire pretends to not care about Anouk's upcoming departure, she comes over to help her sorting out her stuff (actually thinking about her own loneliness). Anouk knows there is something wrong with her friend, but Claire denies it against her netter judgement. At her exposition, Anouk is guiding the guests throughout her artistic tree works and is not pleased when she meets Tom; with a new girlfriend. Tom introduces Kim, and Anouk is immediately jealous. The next evening, the group is having a goodbye-dinner for Anouk, at the Moreros. Martin speeches about Anouk leaving the group and Cheryl having returned to it (after Joke) and says this is how life works. Anouk is emotional. Claire then speeches and to everyone's surprise, she cries and starts to talk about how she cannot lose Anouk. She is even willing to beg her to stay, also including Vlinder's feelings. Anouk then comes to her senses and realizes she doesn't want to leave her friends behind; deciding she will stay. Everyone is happy. Claire is starting to feel more lonely than ever, now both Ernst ánd Merel are out of her life. In the beginning of the episode, she is drinking a glass of wine at a café, alone. Meanwhile, Evert and Roelien are forced to babysit Remy after Martin drops his son at them, and instantly leaving again. Both have to go to work, and Roelien is not fond of Evert immediately thinking she should be the one staying home. They fight as Evert states his work is not an out of control hobby; like hers. Roelien is insulted and then reveals she is pregnant. Evert is in shock. He then visits Willemijn's grave (the place where they ad spread her ashes) at the plains. Claire is there as well and she lays down a bouquet. Evert tells her about Roelien's pregnancy; Claire assumes that is not what he wants. Evert thinks he is selfish but Claire says she completely understands him instead. She tells him Roelien is at a completely different stage of life than he is. Evert thinks he cannot have a child, as he feels Willemijn and his children will not understand. We assume he will abandon Roelien...After Anouk's announcement of heading off to Dubai, Roelien bursts out in tears about her pregnancy and Claire says she knows what's going on; Roelien confirms it. She is afraid Evert will leave her for not wanting to have another child. Meanwhile, Roderik, Annabel and Louise are excited for a day at the fair, with Roelien, but Evert informs them that Roelien will not go with them. Roderick is not happy with that and doesn't want to join them anymore. Evert calls Claire, and invited her to go to the fair. We now learn Claire's feelings for Evert are back more than ever. The group is having a great time at the fair, except for Claire, who slowly starts to feel nauseous. After the fun day out, Evert and Claire drop on the couch with whisky; Claire says she sometimes just wants to drink her to death, as a cynical joke. She then asks Evert if his mind has come across abortion. Evert silently says yes. Claire asks him who he would choose: Roelien with a baby or someone like herself (without a child wish), and is not pleased when Evert says neither. She presents Rutger Rogier van Voorthuizen, an abortionist; desperately wanting to mess up Evert and Roelien's relationship. That night, Claire tries to convince Roelien about getting an abortion. Roelien is very confused, but she ultimately decides that she wants it indeed. At Cheryl's, Roelien asks Claire for van Voorthuizen's address. As Roelien sits in her car, before the clinic, she is desperate more than ever, still not knowing what to do. She breaks down in tears. We later learn she hasn't gone through with it. Meanwhile, Evert is offered an ultimatum by Roderik, Louise and Annabel to take Roelien back, or they will move out. Evert says he will think it over. At Anouk's, Claire is tipsy and talks about both Evert and Roelien having clamped onto her. She also subtly drops the fact of having suggested them the abortion thing. Anouk is astounded and is convinced Claire has thrown herself on Evert again. Claire denies once again. At Anouk's art exposition at the park, Roelien forces Evert to make a choice between her with a baby or nothing. Though Claire, being drunk, tries to meddle in again, Evert says he chooses Roelien ánd their baby. The two make up. That night, Claire is staying at Anouk's couch and she drunkenly trashes Evert and Roelien for having chosen for love instead of having had an abortion; in front of Anouk and Vlinder, who try to constraint her. At Anouk's goodbye dinner, Claire deeply apologizes for her crazy behaviour to Evert and Roelien, and they forgive her. Roelien then announces her pregnancy to Cheryl and Martin. Cheryl states they now finally have a "happy end". Viewer statistics 1.608.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}